


Hug Time

by Bluemedallion



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Crack, Hugs, Musicals, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, cringey writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: Robert Manion hugs you.  That's it.





	Hug Time

**Author's Note:**

> God save me
> 
> This work is not a reflection of my actual talents. My other stories are good, I swear

Let's be real.  The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals?  Top notch shit. My friends and I had just come out of the theatre, and jesus christ.  We’ve all got that post-performance glow that makes you feel like you can kick Thor's ass or something.  Because goddamn holy shit wow.

 

Now my friends and I were waiting with bated breath in the lobby, preparing ourselves for the epic moment when the cast would come out great the fans.  I couldn't stop thinking about Robert Manion. Really the whole cast was insanely amazing, but Robert seemed to simply shine. His eccentric energy seemed to project across the entire auditorium.  I felt like a bat-shit crazy genius every time he opened his goddamn mouth! Those hip rolls in Show Stopping Number were done better than my entire educational career. ‘Nuff said. Oh God, and hot cocoa boy.  Police man man.

 

God, I am definitely obsessing over this dude.  Chill, fam. You're about to meet this cast. Don't be a crazy fangirl.

 

“Sup y'all!” Jeff Blim shouted, causing a chain reaction of screams throughout the entire lobby as the cast made their way out.  Fuck I give up I can't do first person it's too hard I don't know how meet and greets work I've never seen a musical live I don't know how any of these people behave I can't do this _help me_ —

 

I approached Robert with a smile, hiding my sweaty hands behind my back.  “Hello, sir!”

 

“Heya!  What's your name?” God help—

 

“Sorry if this seems awkward, but would you mind if I gave you a hug?”

 

“No problem at all!”

 

And then he vores you.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No I'm just kidding he wraps you in a hug, the kind of caring hug that gives you a warm feeling in your heart.

 

The fucking end.


End file.
